parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Navy Ranger
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Rise of the Navy Ranger Tyler was at His House in Acmetropolis with Kaori Oda * Kaori Oda: This is so weird * Tyler Klause: Yeah * Kaori Oda Sits on tyler's body with her legs on his face * Kaori Oda Kisses Tyler Meanwhile at Freddy Fazbear's Lair Freddy Fazbear: Puppet create a perfect robot! Sexfully kissing Puppet: YES MASTER! Puppet creates Triborg Triborg: Where am I? Who are you? Freddy Fazbear: I Am Freddy Fazbear Head of Fazbear Inc. Triborg: I will kidnap Carl the Sheep from Snow Mountain Meanwhile at Tyler's House Tyler and Kaori We're Having Sex (Clean Version) Triborg: HEY CARL!!! Carl the Sheep: Oh No Triborg rips Carl's Towels Carl the Sheep: My Towels! Triborg hits Carl into the nuts Fleegle: Carl's Been Hit Get Us the Power Rangers Fellas! Bingo: Yes Sir Fleegle Sir. Triborg kidnaps Carl Triborg: MASTER FREDDY! Freddy Fazbear: Yes Triborg? Triborg: I've got Carl! Freddy Fazbear: Well done carl you've always been useful to me Carl: WHO ARE YOU?!?! AND WHERE AM I?!?! Freddy Fazbear: I Am Freddy Fazbear Head of Fazbears Inc You Will Obey Me Carl: I WANNA SEE ADAGIO!!!! Carl is trying to escape Freddy Fazbear Closes the door Freddy Fazbear: There is No Escape Replicate! Freddy Fazbear Presses the Replicate button Replication Computer: INFECTION! Freddy Fazbear Turns Carl Into the Bugster Bugster (Carl): WHAT AM I?!?! A FREAK?!?! Freddy Fazbear: You Are Now My Servant Bugster You Will Destroy Adagio Freddy Fazbear Mind Controls Bugster (Carl) Bugster (Carl): Is he Power Ranger? Freddy Fazbear: Yes He Is and I'll Posses You're Bugster Body as a Host with you in it Freddy Fazbear Posseses Bugster (Carl) Adagio: OH NO CARL WHAT DID FREDDY DONE TO YOU?!?! Bugster (Freddy Frazbear's Voice): I've Taken Over his Body Adagio: We Need Tyler As Kaori and Tyler we're having sex tyler gets a call from his phone and Picks It Up Tyler Klause: Uh Kaori I Gotta Take This so Do You Mind Kaori Oda: Not At All my Horny Superhero Tyler Klause: Adagio What's Going On? Adagio (On the Phone): Tyler Something's Wrong With Carl I Need You Here Right Away Tyler Klause: Im On My Way Come on Kaori Kaori Oda and Tyler Run to the Scene through the Portal where carl is the bugster in freddy fazbear's body Adagio: I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU CARL!!! Tyler Klause and Kaori Oda arrive to the scene where adagio is fighting carl as bugster in freddy fazbear's body Kaori Oda: Never a Dull Day Tyler Klause Snaps his fingers Tyler Klause: Kaori My Morpher Kaori Hands the Morpher and Navy Train Key to Tyler Tyler Puts on his Morpher Tyler Klause: It's Morphin Time! Tyler Gets out his Navy Key Tyler Klause: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! Tyler Morphs Into the Navy Train Force Ranger Navy Train Force Ranger: Hit It! Navy Train Force Snaps His Fingers Navy Train Force Ranger (Singing): Power of the Navy Train, POWER RANGER NAVY! Adagio: Tyler You Came Kaori Oda: He Also Has Me Kaori Puts Her Arm on Navy Train Ranger's Shoulder Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! The Team Activates There Morphers All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! Adagio, Claudette, Benjamin, and Manik, Morph into there Ranger Suits Red Train Force Ranger: Power of the Sword Train, POWER RANGER RED! Blue Train Force Ranger: Power of the Rod Train, POWER RANGER BLUE! Yellow Train Force Ranger: Power of the Axe Train, POWER RANGER YELLOW! Purple Train Force Ranger: Power of the Gun Train, POWER RANGER PURPLE! Navy Train Force Ranger (Singing): Power of the Navy Train, POWER RANGER NAVY! All: WITH A EXPRESS TRAIN WE SHALL SAVE THE WORLD! Red Ranger: Power Rangers..... All: TRAIN FORCE! Bugster: COME AND DESTROY ME!!!!!!! Navy Train Force Ranger: My Pleasure Morpher Computer: Now Summoning Weapons The Train Force Rangers Weapons are Summoned Morpher Computers: Train Saber, Train Staff, Train Axe, Train Blaster, Navy Train Sword Red Train Force Ranger: Cool Bonus Weapons Navy Train Force Ranger: Let's Use them! Yellow Train Force Ranger: Let's See What these Weapons Can Do Yellow Trainforce Ranger throws his weapon at bugster but bugster blocks it Carl goes back to normal Carl the Sheep: What happened to me? Red Train Force Ranger: Freddy Fazbear Took Control of Your Mind and Turned You into bugster Carl the Sheep: I DON'T WANNA BE KIDNAPPED AGAIN!!!! Blue Train Force Ranger: I'll Take You Home You Guys Deal With Bugster Meanwhile at Freddy Fazbear's Lair Triborg was Looking through his holo screen Triborg: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?! Freddy Fazbear: CARL IS NORMAL AGAIN! Triborg: MAKE ME LOOK BIGGER THAN HIM!!!! Freddy Fazbear: Ok MAGNA BEAM! Freddy Fired the Magna Beam and It Made the Triborg Giant Triborg: I'LL DESTROY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!!!!!!! Navy Train Force Ranger: Time for the Zords Especially my new One All (Singing): TRAIN ZORDS ACTIVATE Triborg destroys Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Red Train Force Ranger: Let's Do This! All: ZORDS COMBINE!!! All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! Navy Train Force Ranger: Wow im Inside a Megazord Navy Train Force Ranger: Now Let's Cut this robot down to size Train Force Megazord punches Triborg Category:Transcripts